The Importance of a Banora White
by TheAssassinRenevaron
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots of scenes from Crisis Core. Cloud towards the ending of the game, when Zack is in Banora and fights Genesis for the last time. When Zack and Cloud first meet along with some chapters with Cloud, Angeal, Genesis and Seph.
1. The Importance Of A Banoran White

Cloud was vaguely aware of the motorcycle stopping.

Even though his vision was out of focus and the colors distorted, Cloud was able to make out Zack jumping off of the bike and walking over to him.

He felt Zack put his arms around him and lift him up over his shoulder.

" How are you doing Cloud? " He heard Zack whisper.

" Uhh…." Cloud moaned, his tongue feeling thick and heavy, not allowing him to form the words he wanted so badly to say.

" Still the same huh? " Zack asked.

Cloud felt Zack set him down on something…. a chair perhaps? Cloud couldn't tell, it was difficult to do or understand anything anymore.

" You go find Genesis, I'll wait here and watch Cloud. " He heard someone else say.

" Alright. Cloud, you wait here, okay? Lazard here will look after you. I'll be back in a bit, don't you worry. " Zack ruffled up Cloud's hair with a grin.

Cloud wanted to stop Zack from going, not wanting his friend to live him here all alone with someone he didn't even know but his body refused to obey him.

" Z…Zack…" He whispered somehow.

Zack's eyes widened and he knelt, franticly, beside Cloud, putting his hands on his young friend's shoulders.

" Cloud? You in there buddy? "

" Ugh…." Cloud moaned, hearing Jenova's voice inside his head again. " Make it stop…. please…Zack. "

" Make what stop, Cloud? "

But Cloud had already slipped into unconsciousness.

….

When Cloud woke from his tormented half sleep, he saw that Zack had returned with Genesis.

It had been a long time since Cloud had last seen the red-haired Ex-SOLDIER, back in his former glory walking around with his two best friends and the ever present book, LOVELESS.

Now Genesis looked just how Cloud felt, horrible beyond belief.

Somehow, he had made his degradation stop but he had several cuts. Dark bags drooped under his eyes.

His eyes moved violently under his eyelids. A bad nightmare of some sort, Cloud supposed.

Wait…he was thinking clearly, he could see better than before!

Did that mean…the Mako poisoning, Zack had told him he had, was finally going away?

He still heard her voice in his head, calling to him, whispering his name, telling him her thirst for power.

Cloud tried to call out to Zack, who was a few feet away picking apples of a Banora White, to tell him how sorry he was for not being able to be any help.

Speaking was still beyond his strength.

He wanted to sob.

This was all Zack's fault for asking him to come along with him, telling him that it would do him good to go back to Nibelhiem and see all his friends and family!

No…this wasn't Zack's fault, why had he even begun to blame his best friend for something he had no control over whatsoever?

It was all Hojo and Hollander's fault. They are the ones that started experimenting on living beings.

It was Hollander's fault for experimenting on Genesis, who later learned of his past and told his two best friends that they too, were monsters. That resulting into Sephiroth going insane and trying to destroy the world. Yippee. Isn't that just spiffy, in every tale there is almost always someone trying to take over the world! Can't they just get over the world domination thing and get a grip?

He watched Zack pluck one last apple of a branch and walk over to them, a goofy grin on his face.

Zack took Cloud's hand and placed an apple in his palm, ruffling up his hair again.

Zack knew that Cloud had hated that, but it was so tempting to touch the soft, blonde, spiky hair and he hoped that it would get a reaction out of his comatose friend.

He closed Cloud's limp hand around the purple apple.

" Here you go, Spiky. " He smiled softly.

His only response was a tortured groan.

" You're welcome. " Zack grinned taking the groan as a thank you. He gently patted his friend's hand before going over and giving an apple to Genesis as well.

He stared at the apple in his hand, taking in the marvelous color and shine along with it's perfect shape. The apple itself was perfect in every way, a little like…Tifa.

If Zack had thought to look over at Cloud he would have seen the corners of his young companion's mouth twitch almost into a smile.

Already feeling exhausted, Cloud began to doze off again, not hearing the small conversation between Zack and Genesis, only knowing that they were speaking to one another by seeing their lips move.

He tried to move his head to get into a more comfortable position but the pain that flared up behind his eyes and traveled through his body like electricity made him freeze.

Okay, he seriously needed to get control over his body again, sitting hunched over like this, unable to move his neck was really starting to be a pain – literally. He felt like he had slept on it wrong, only this was much worse because it didn't go away.

The same went with the headache too.

He stared at the ground wistfully, wishing that he had enough control over his body to at least be able to fall onto the lush green grass and sleep rather than sleep sitting up in this chair. Sleeping in a chair was very uncomfortable for Cloud.

Though he knew that if he would be able to fall to the ground and attempt to sleep, Zack would, worried about his friend, put him back up in the seat.

He could already see the small frown of concern on Zack's face if he did so.

Cloud was glad to have such a good friend.

He winced as Jenova's irritating voice called to him again.

He truly had never felt so bad in his life.

He hardly noticed when Zack began to walk over to him with a sigh, picked him up and slung him over his shoulders as if he weighed no more than a feather.

Cloud hung onto the purple apple with trembling fingers, already worn out at the effort it took to hold on to the apple that his best friend had given him.

He was going to keep the apple for as long as he could and, once he got better, split it with Zack, Just thinking about the sweet taste made his stomach growl, earning a laugh from Zack.

" Are you hungry Cloud? Well that's a stupid question, one why would your stomach be growling? And two, you haven't eaten in days so there's no doubt you'd be hungry. Sorry pal, I don't know what all I could do for ya'…. " Zack's voice trailed off sadly.

Zack didn't know how much Cloud appreciated his friend's efforts at trying to speak to him. Even though he couldn't answer, he was glad Zack cared enough to say that he was there.

Thank you so much, Zack, for everything. Cloud wanted to say to his friend and did, though not physically. Zack knew, somehow, that Cloud was thankful.


	2. The Joys Of Materia

"' Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface –'" Genesis' silky voice read aloud the ancient words, the lines flowing off his tongue like silk.

"Genesis!" Sephiroth snapped from where he sat in the chair next to his friend. "Shut up for ten minutes, _please_."

Genesis' perfect lips curved in a pout.

"Am I bothering you? " He smirked in playful ignorance.

"Yes!" Sephiroth grumbled, rubbing at his temples, the annoyance clear in his voice.

Angeal looked up from the paper he was reading to watch the exchange between his two friends. He sighed and set the paper down, knowing that once they got started the generals wouldn't let the matter go and it would be a worthless cause if he were to try and continue to read.

He groaned quietly when he saw the mischievous smirk on Genesis' face and suddenly wished he had a mission to go on or some forgotten meeting he had to attend.

"Genesis…" Angeal warned. Genesis ignored him as predicted.

"But it's our story after all, "Genesis grinned. " Wouldn't you like to hear who the hero in the end becomes? "

Sephiroth looked up to glare at the red-head.

"No, I do not. I've heard all of those acts countless times, I don't need to hear them again and, also, you're stupid book doesn't say who becomes the hero. "

Genesis looked offended and hurt that Sephiroth called his beloved book 'stupid' but didn't comment, pursing his lips.

"That's because my so-called 'stupid' book, "Genesis snarled. " Isn't finished yet! "

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and snatched the paper from Angeal, trying to find a way to successfully ignore Genesis.

"Hey! " Angeal cried. "I might have been reading that! "

"But you weren't. " Sephiroth said coolly, flipping the page quickly to avoid Hojo's ugly face staring at him, the headline exclaiming that he scientist had won yet another award for something.

Angeal glanced at Genesis who had his arms crossed and was staring at the coffee table in front of them.

"You want some coffee? " Angeal muttered, wanting an excuse to get out before Genesis thought of something else to fuel the fire he had already assembled.

Genesis looked up and nodded.

"You know what I like. "

Angeal nodded and turned to Sephiroth.

"Seph? Want anything? "

Sephiroth mumbled off his order from behind the paper, telling Angeal to get him some Advil to go along with it so he could get rid of the headache Genesis was causing him.

Angeal left quickly, already hearing Genesis begin to comment on Sephiroth's need of an Advil.

Once he was outside the door he sighed in relief.

Happy that he didn't have to listen to the two of them fight; he made his way to the elevator.

For once, he was happy that the elevator took longer than it usually did to get up to the SOLDIER floor and was even happier when it made several stops on the way down.

He didn't want to go back to his friends any time soon.

He sighed in content and stretched when he reached the floor where the mess-hall was located.

He made his way past all the SOLDIER and Infantryman who were scattered randomly across the room in small groups, talking amongst each other or getting something to eat, and stopped in front of the small coffee shop President ShinRa had ordered to be assembled.

His happy mood increased when it took a good solid five minutes of waiting in line for their coffee and another two minutes for the coffee to be made which normally frustrated him but now made him happy.

Angeal was humming quietly to himself when he made his way back to the elevator, carrying four coffees.

His Puppy must have had sensed that Angeal was around, and with coffee, for he bounced up alongside him.

"Heya Angeal! " Zack cried. "Whatcha got? "

"Coffee, "Angeal smiled.

Zack spotted that there were four coffee cups and his eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"For who? "

"Seph, Gen and I. "

"...But...there are _four_. " Zack said slowly, scratching his the back of his head in confusion.

Angeal glanced side-long at him.

"Two are for myself. "

Zack's eyes widened.

"Two whole coffees for yourself? " He squeaked.

Angeal nodded with a sigh.

"Yup, Genesis and Sephiroth are in their bickering mode…I'm going to need as much coffee as I can get. "

"Well…I thought you said coffee was bad for your health and you didn't like drinking a lot of it." Zack carefully said, trying to con Angeal out of his precious and well needed beverage.

"I don't, not usually. This is a rare occasion. "Angeal slid up to the elevator and hit the button that would send it to this floor. He looked at his apprentice, who was leaning up against the wall.

"You're in full uniform, "Angeal noted, observing that The Puppy was dressed in the purple uniform of the Second-Class SOLDIER and that he had the standardized SOLDIER training sword on his back.

Fair was off duty, or supposed to be anyway.

Zack shrugged in response to Angeal's observation.

"Kunsel want's a challenge. " He smirked.

Angeal raised a raven-colored eyebrow.

"You two are sparring? When? "He asked, turning back to the elevator after hearing it ding and seeing out of the corner of his eyes the doors sliding open.

"Later today, after dinner. " Zack said. "After that I'm off to the Sector 5 slums to deal with a monster problem..."

Angeal stepped inside and Zack followed him in, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Calm down, Zackary. I don't wish for the elevator to break – on second thought…keep jumping. "He muttered, even though he didn't particularly like the idea of spending hours on end with Zack when he had coffee in his hands. He would rather have a happy and hyper Zack than listening to a squabbling Genesis and Sephiroth. It was very bad to be in the same room as them when they fought, you might come out with a new hairdo courtesy of Masamune or a new set of clothes, a new room and in desperate need of a fire extinguisher. Genesis Rhapsodos was notorious for setting things aflame when he was angry or bored.

Zack talked the whole ride up, only pausing once when he noticed that there was a mirror above their heads. He stared at it in awe for about thirty seconds, making funny faces, before rattling off something that had happened to him earlier.

"You sure you don't want to give your beloved Puppy a treat for being a good dog? " Zack asked, eyeing Angeal's extra coffee with a hungry look.

Angeal sighed.

"I still remember the last time I gave you coffee, Zackary. I don't wish to repeat that particular event. "

Zack whined and squirmed, flailing his arms about at his sides.

"Please, Angeal! I won't annoy you for the rest of the day! I'll…" Zack paused for a second, thinking of whom else he could bother that wouldn't result in him losing his job. That ruled out Sephiroth, Lazard and President ShinRa. "I'll go bug Cloud instead! " He cried happily.

Angeal's eyes saddened for the fate of the poor young Infantryman who would face the wrath of the horror known as hyper Zack Fair.

He sighed as Zack continued begging for the coffee. He even went as far as to give the infamous puppy eyes that Angeal always found himself falling for.

Angeal quickly looked away from those big, blue eyes and tried to ignore the cute little whimpering noises Zack made.

"No, Zack. The Puppy Eyes won't work this time. "

Angeal left the elevator with one coffee short and a happy, bouncing Zack behind him, sucking joyfully at the straw of his newly attained coffee.

Angeal grinned when he saw Zack take the lid off, annoyed with the straw, and go for drinking the coffee from there.

When Zack took the cup away from his lips, whipped cream lined the top half of his mouth.

Angeal chuckled when Zack kept drinking, unaware of the mustache he now had.

Sighing and knowing he couldn't put off returning to the room he had left his friends in any longer, Angeal opened the door quietly, wincing inwardly.

He expected to return and be hit with a fireball or to get his precious hair chopped off by Masamune…

Instinctively, He ducked and hit the ground, (expecting to return and be hit with a fireball or to get his precious hair chopped off by Masamune) leaving a very confused Zack still standing.

"Wha? Angeal what are you doing? "Zack asked, staring at him as if he had grown a second head.

Angeal looked up at Zack, wondering why his apprentice hadn't been burnt to a crisp yet.

He cautiously peeked his head around the door to see a very amusing and surprising sight.

Sephiroth lay on the sofa, a book in one hand and twirling two bright green materia rapidly between his fingers, a smirk on his face. Upon closer examination, Angeal could see that they happened to be a Silence and Stop materia in his hand.

He glanced over at Genesis, who was mouthing curse words and sitting straight in his seat, trying to struggle against the magic that held him.

"You used materia on him? " Angeal spluttered his eyes wide and slowly getting to his feet.

Sephiroth's smirk became larger, his eyes alight with amusement.

"Yes and it works surprisingly well. " Sephiroth grinned.

Suddenly Genesis stopped thrashing and his mouth went still, pausing momentarily in his swearing.

A grin plastered Genesis' face and a thoughtful look appeared in his eyes.

Angeal blanched, knowing that look only occurred when Genesis was up to something and that something was bad. _Very_ bad.

"Genesis…" Angeal started, staring at his friend wearily. He followed Genesis' gaze and turned paler when he saw that his friend was staring at Zack.

Zack was sipping at his coffee happily and looked up when he felt the three general's eyes on him.

He licked the whipped cream from his mouth and smacked his lips together.

"What? " He asked.

Genesis smirked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I have the perfect plan for your annoying Puppy. " Genesis mouthed to Angeal.

If Angeal could have paled any more, he would have, knowing that Genesis now had something in his arsenal that could shut Zack up when the puppy annoyed him.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Angeal entered his apartment to see a very smug Genesis sitting on the sofa, tossing a Silence and Stop materia up into the air and snatching them up quickly after.<p>

He grinned when Angeal came into the room.

"You haven't seen Zack...have you? " Angeal asked warily, eyeing his friend carefully, wondering why Genesis was looking so proud of himself. "He didn't show up for the training session I had scheduled for him today. "

Angeal slipped out of his shoes and removed the Buster Sword from his back, placing it against the wall.

Genesis grinned wider.

"Oh...why don't you...check the closet? "

"Check the closet? " Angeal questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Why would Zack be in the closet? "

Genesis shrugged.

"How would I know? " The red-head purred, raising LOVELESS over his mouth to hide his mischevious smile.

Angeal stared at his friend suspiciously before mentally shrugging.

He walked over to the closet and opened the door, sighing when he saw the sight before him.

"Zack what are you doing in the closet? " Angeal asked, hearing Genesis hooting with laughter behind him.

Zack looked up at him with big eyes, hoping his mentor had a solution to the situation he was currently in.

"Genesis, " Angeal grumbled, turning around to glare at his oldest friend.

Genesis snorted, trying to get his laughter under control.

"Why do you automaticcly asume it was me? " Genesis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Angeal scowled and lifted Zack up from where he sat immobile in the corner of the closet, a pair of dirty socks on the Puppy's head.

With a large sigh, Angeal went over to his cupboard where he kept a supply of Pheonix Downs, Potions, Remedies and Elixers just in case something like this happened.

He took a Remedy out and gave it to Zack.

"Angeal, you're ruining my fun~" Genesis whined.


	3. Modeohiem

The ShinRa helicopter's blades cut through the dense fog, allowing the passengers to see the mountains below for a second before their view was obscured.

Zack Fair, SOLDIER First-Class, looked back at his companions.

Two Infantrymen sat behind him and Tseng, Leader of the Turks, was driving the aircraft, sitting a row infront of him.

He flashed the Infantrymen a grin and one smiled nervously back while the other remained motionless; gripping the seat he was sitting in so hard that his knuckles were turning white. From what Zack could see of his face, he was green and not feeling well at all.

"Motion sick, huh? " Zack asked him, pity in his eyes.

The only response was a weak nod.

_Poor kid… _

He turned back around to peer out his window.

The view was breathtaking once they got out of the fog, the snow-topped mountains were stunning and he could see a river following alongside them from below.

"Whoa. " He breathed. He had never been in this part of the world before.

"Tseng!" He called, tearing his gaze from the fogged-up window to face Tseng.

The Turk turned around, keeping his face stoic.

"Where are we? " Zack asked in a yell so that he was heard past the noise the aircraft made.

"A couple miles south of Modeohiem! " Tseng yelled back.

Zack nodded and gave him a thumbs up, signifying he understood, then turned back to the window.

_Maybe this'll keep my mind off Angeal…_He mused, gazing at the scenery below him.

His stomach felt like it was tying itself in knots.

_I have to think of a way to convince both him and Genesis to return to ShinRa…and I don't know how I'll do that yet…_

He unbuckled himself from his seatbelt.

" I'm coming up! " He yelled to Tseng, then, holding on to the driver's seat and the passenger's seat and trying to keep his balance, he made his way up and flopped down in the seat next to the silent Turk. He quickly buckled himself in and sighed, drumming on his legs with his hands.

" Tseng, our orders are still just to bring Angeal and Genesis back, right? " He asked the Turk after you a while, turning in his seat to look at him.

He saw Tseng sigh.

" That depends on if you can convince them or not. The orders are they obey and return or disobey and be killed. "

Zack's eyes widened slightly but he nodded sadly.

_Damnit Angeal…_

To keep his mind off his mission he looked at all the buttons and gadgets there were up front.

" Whoa. Why do they need so many buttons? "

" Don't. Touch. Anything. " Tseng growled, facing him for a second and giving him a glare.

Zack deflated.

" Okay, okay. " He slumped back in his chair and closed his eyes, deciding to try and get some much needed sleep knowing it would keep his mind off his mission.

Tseng smiled grimly.

A sleeping Zack was much better than an awake and curious Zack…

That was until Zack started murmuring and tossing around in his sleep. They were small movements, a twitch of a finger, a small kick, or moving to a more comfortable position.

Tseng watched him from the corner of his eye, wondering what the SOLDIER was dreaming about.

Zack mumbled Angeal's name and shifted to another position, his foot striking out and accidentally hitting the emergency button that turned the engine off.

" Zack! " Tseng yelled out, fear and surprise in his voice.

Zack shot up, immediately awake, and stared at Tseng, who was struggling with the controls and trying to turn the engine back on, with wide eyes.

" Oh shit…I'm sorry! "

" What's going on? " One of the Infantryman cried.

" I think I'm going to – " The other Infantryman mumbled.

" Don't you dare throw up on me! " The first one that spoke yelled.

" Tseng what's going on! " Zack yelled.

" You turned the engine off! I can't get it back on, the blades froze! "

" How? " Zack asked, ignoring the sounds of frantic searching for something to throw up in behind him.

" With the engine off, the blades stopped turning, and, since it's so cold up here, froze. " Tseng muttered dryly, flipping switches and pressing random buttons that made no sense to Zack.

" Oh Shiva…I'm so sorry. "

" Apologies won't – "

The sound of retching in the backseat made Tseng and Zack turn around.

" 'M sorry…" The Infantryman that was sick mumbled.

His fellow Infantryman looked green as well, staring at the throw up in the bag he had found.

" We're going down! " Tseng cried.

Zack whipped around, took off his seatbelt and grabbed the two Infantryman.

" Whoa! What are you doing! " The one that wasn't sick cried.

" To the back! He pushed them towards the back of the aircraft as Tseng fought franticly to get the helicopter to work again.

" Help me find parachutes! "

The three of them searching, trying to keep the panic down that threatened to rise and overwhelm them.

One of the Infantryman, the one that had thrown up, found two and held them up weakly.

" These work? " He mumbled.

Zack smiled at him.

" Good work! "

Zack took the parachutes from him and opened them up, only to see that there were holes in both of them.

" Stupid mice! " Zack spat, throwing the parachutes away.

" What are we gonna do? " One of the Infantryman asked, their voice small and scared.

" We'll get out of this…" Zack tried to reassure him.

" How? Do you have some kind of special SOLDIER power that can stop us from falling? We're going to die now because of – "

The Infantryman, the one that had found the parachutes, quickly put a hand over his companion's mouth to hush him.

Zack looked down, ashamed.

" I know…and I'm sorry. I didn't mean – "

" Get ready to hit the ground fast! " Tseng yelled from the driver's seat, causing Zack and the two Infantryman to scramble up to the front.

* * *

><p>The crash wasn't as bad as Zack had imagined it to be. They had crashed into a large pile of snow that cushioned the blow quite a bit.<p>

The only problem was that they had been tossed through the windshield and flung like Frisbees across the ground.

Zack laid there for a minute, groaning, before remembering Tseng and the two Infantryman.

He scrambled to my feet.

" Tseng! "

" Hey, guys! "

Zack whipped around when he heard noises behind him.

He sighed in relief when he saw Tseng stand up and brush the snow off of his suit. The two Infantryman were next to him, one on the ground and the other standing up. The one standing walked over and offered a hand to the one on the ground, who took it gratefully, and started to stand up only to fall back on his butt again.

Zack couldn't help but grin.

" That was fun! " He exclaimed, brushing the snow from his shoulders.

" No it definitely was not. " Tseng muttered darkly, glaring at Zack. " If we wouldn't have crashed we would have been in Modeohiem by now. We should hurry if we want to want to get there before dark. It should be at the bottom of this mountain…"

Zack shrugged, figuring Tseng would say something like that.

"We're expecting you to get us there. " Tseng added, walking ahead.

"'Cause I'm the country boy is it? All right! Follow me everyone! "Zack waved towards the mountain and started off, happily marching foreword.

* * *

><p>Zack was very surprised when he found that one of the Infantrymen was walking alongside him, oblivious to the harsh conditions and the mountain they were currently hiking up.<p>

He turned around to see how Tseng and the other Infantryman were doing and frowned slightly when he saw that the Infantryman was lagging far behind the main group.

"Yo! Don't fall too far behind! "He called out to the Infantryman, grinning.

His enhanced hearing caught the snort from the army grunt and his grin widened.

He turned back around and noticed that the Infantryman who had been walking next to him was slightly ahead.

Zack quickened his pace to slide up next to him.

He smiled.

"At least _someone's_ keeping up, "

The Infantryman shrugged a little.

"I'm a country boy too…" He explained.

Zack's eyebrows rose in interest.

"Really? From where? "

There was a moment's hesitation from the Infantryman and he stopped walking. Zack stopped next to him, crossing his arms.

"Nibelhiem," He said.

Zack couldn't help but laugh. He quickly turned away, to face the edge of the cliff, trying to hide his laugter behind his hand.

The name sounded so funny it was hard not to laugh.

"What about you? " The Infantryman asked quickly, taking offense.

Zack turned back around, still grinning. He brought his fist up to his chest.

"Me? Gongaga! "He cried proudly.

The Infantryman snickered, but the sound was barely audible.

Now it was Zack's turn to be offended and he pointed at the young man.

"You know Gongaga? " He asked.

The Infantryman shook his head.

"Sorry…it's such a backwater name. "

"Ditto, Nibelhiem, "Zack said, turning back around.

"Like you've been there! " The young man called after him.

Zack sighed and spun back around.

"No, but there's a reactor there – right? A reactor outside Midgar usually means-"

"Nothing else out there, "They said in unison, looking down at the ground.

They looked up at one another in surprise.

Zack laughed first and then the Infantryman joined in quickly afterwards.

After their laughed had died down, Zack turned around to face Tseng.

"Hey! Tseng! With me and … "Zack trailed off, looking at the Infantryman silently asking for his name.

The Infantryman took off his helmet revealing spiky, blonde hair that reminded Zack of a chocobo that had been through the dryer; – Zack had to fight off a snort and another laugh – light, blue eyes and a smiling face.

"Cloud. " He said.

Zack smiled back and turned back to Tseng.

"With me and Spike here, you got nothin' to worry about! We'll get you to Medeoheim in no time! "Zack cried, doing something between a pelvic thrust and a quick, celebratory squat.

Tseng stopped walking to study the two smiling boys.

"Good, I'll leave you to it. " He called up to them, sighing, before resuming in his walk.

Zack and Cloud grinned at one another again as they continued their hike.

They both knew that they would be damn near inseparable after this, that they would be the best of friends and would do anything for the other, even if it got them killed.

* * *

><p>AN: As you've probably noticed, I did not base these one-shots exactly how the scenes happened in the game, I'm using the main idea but adding my own twist.

Cloud: *sigh* Why'd you have to make me sick...and why would there be MICE in the helicopter?

Genesis: *snicker* My bad...

Cloud: O_O

Zack: *shoves Cloud and Genesis out of the way* Heya peoples! *turns to me* Can I do that again? Who knew crashing helicopters was so FUN!

Cloud: No, it definaltly was NOT!

Zack: *pouts* You sound like Tseng...

Genesis: *coughs* ANYWAY...our writer does not own Zack, Cloud, Tseng, Angeal, myself or anything envolved with Final Fantasy even though -

TheAssassinRenevaron: Even though I wish I did T.T

Cloud: *facepalm* Please review...


End file.
